encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Brilyante ng Diwa
The Brilyante ng Diwa (English: The Gem of Spirit or Spirit Gem) 'is one of the five gems in Encantadia. It was formerly called as the Ikalimang Brilyante or the fifth gem, and was the last gem to appear in the series. (Before it's official name was released it was most commonly addressed as ''Ikalimang Brilyante and was also called by Hagorn as Brilyante ng Ikalimang Elemento.) Background When Cassiopeia decided to cleave the Mother Gem, she wasn't able to anticipate that a small part of the original gem will be able to split itself out. Because of the intense energy release that came out when the mother gem was cut, the Brilyante ng Diwa was seperated and wasn't able to descend from the seperation process. It was cast away from the island and was buried in the shoreline until Paopao, a batang ligaw(lost child/child from the mortal world) found it, making him the first keeper of the fifth gem. Paopao, although naive, decided to keep the discovery to himself, fearing that others might take his 'friend' away from him. Then came the invasion of Lireo, and Paopao found Amihan in a near-death state. There was the first event where the power of the fifth gem was demonstrated, it has the power to heal any injury, even so severe and restore any person's stamina. And also, was able to teleport both Paopao and Amihan out of Lireo. Powers and Abilities *'Teleportation -' The ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. When Pao Pao found Amihan near her point of death in the throne room, he used the gem to teleport them to safety. * 'Healing, Rejuvination and Stamina Recovery - ' the power to restore biotic organisms to their optimal health. when Pao Pao asked the brilyante to heal Amihan, all her wounds were healed and it makes her regeneate even her stamina something that the Brilyante ng Lupa cannot restore. It is also capable of restoring a soul's energy and stamina and also restored Avria's corrupt body in to its former beautiful self. * 'Energy Blasts/Bolts -' the ability to release energy on a specific target area. The appearance of the energy release is white smoke-like beams. * '''Shield Construction - Like the other gems, the Spirit Gem is also capable of erecting powerful barriers to protect its keeper or anyone or anything within its commanded vicinity. * Enchantment - '''The Gem of Spirit was able to demonstrate its power to enchant objects when Paopao asked the gem to give Amihan extra protection, the gem, in turn gave Amihan a similar copy of her armor but in a black appearance. * '''Power Augmentation: The ability to aid or intensify the powers of another gem. * Summoning - The Brilyante ng Diwa is one of the gems, appeared to have the power to summon their Twin Spirit. AbilitiesGranted_5th.png|The Kambal Diwa heals Pirena's wounds. AbilitiesGranted_5th1.png|Hagorn tests the powers of the gem. Amihan Death.jpg|Hagorn uses the gem to kill Amihan AbilitiesGranted 5th3.png|The gem supports the spirit of Avria. sagisagngikalimangbrilyante.png|The symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa. AbilitiesGranted 5th4.png|Paopao uses the gem's ability to give Amihan a new armor. AbilitiesGranted 5th5.png|Hagorn used the gem against Amihan for the final blow. AbilitiesGranted 5th6.png|Hagorn fires an energy bolt towards LilaSari. AbilitiesGranted5th 1.jpg|Paopao heals Amihan using the gem. Kambal Diwa Since the keeper of the Fifth Gem is an innocent child who is still physically unable for combat, the Kambal Diwa of the gem is compelled to manifest itself into a tangible being using the keeper as a temporary vessel as he engages in lethal combat. Timeline of its keepers Paopao When Cassiopea divided the Inang Brilyante a piece of it flew all the way to the seashore of an island and it hid itself under the sand. The gem was found by a taong ligaw, a child whose name is Paopao while he was looking for food at the seashore. The gem refused to leave his possession after he obtained it making Paopao its first keeper. Paopao summoned the gem to take Amihan to safety during the fall of Lireo. Paopao used the gem to completely heal Amihan's wounds and to defend her from the Hathors by projecting an energy beam. In Pagbabanta, Cassiopea told Amihan that this is the first time a brilyante is not owned from a person in Encantadia. This brilyante is much more special as this contains some of the four gem's powers. Because Paopao came from a different race, he felt that he did not deserve to be the gem's keeper and was willing to hand it over to Amihan but she assured him he deserves to be its keeper. Since then, Paopao in the gem's spirit guide form would help out Amihan and the others during battles. After Cassiopea called the symbols of the gems, the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa arrived in the Human Realm to find its keeper. It moved around and went closer to some humans, but none of them could be the keeper. As it flies away, one human male looks in confusion on what was that. The other thought it was a bird. It appeared again in a scene when Paopao was on his way home after Paopao went to the straying portal, which did not open up for him as it did not recognize him. Even though Paopao looked around to see whether he was being followed, the symbol managed to hide itself. When Paopao was about to be beaten up by his aunt, it appeared at the doorstep of his aunt's home, with a strong wind that the two humans felt. It comes inside and it causes them to get anxious. Paopao however, started to recognize it as he looks closely on the symbol. Her aunt returned to defend herself from the symbol, but it electrocuted her, making her run for cover. The symbol then asked Paopao if he can follow him. He then took all his belongings and finally departed from his aunt's house. As they arrived to the wall where the straying portal once was, the guardian (Mamang Mukha, as called by Paopao) finally appeared to Paopao. It recognized the symbol of the Brilyante ng Diwa and it ultimately granted them passage to come back inside the portal for him to finally return to Encantadia and once again, to be with his second family and be the keeper of the Brilyante. Ybarro When Ybarro needed a gem to exchange for his son, the Ikalimang Brilyante is the only obtainable gem he could think of. Ybarro asked Paopao to lend him temporarily the gem to which he gladly did. Ybrahim again held the gem after Ariana passed it on to him before she died. Hagorn The gem eventually fell into the hands of Hagorn after threatening Paopao who is held captive by him. Hagorn used the gem's powers to scare the comrades of LilaSari and combined it with the powers of the Brilyante ng Apoy for the final blow. It was again in Hagorn's possession after killing Avria. Danaya After his son was presented to him, Ybarro summoned the gem. He was going to give it to Pirena but Danaya appeared and snatched the gem from him. After saving Kahlil, Danaya gave the gem back to Paopao. Later in the series, the gem was then given to Danaya. Avria Avria's soul managed to steal the gem from the Gem Chamber in Lireo. After being revived, Ether gave the gem to her. Avria corrupted the gem making it destructive and influential in nature. It made the other gems easily obtainable in which when Avria (in Danaya's form) took them from the chamber they did not refuse her. Ether Avria gave this gem to Ether before collapsing. Ether then used it to revive Avria's decayed body. She later gave it back to Avria after being revived. Ariana During the series' climactic war, Ariana was able to call the Brilyante ng Hangin and Diwa from Hagorn's hands. But Hagorn stabbed her, and she gave them to Ybrahim. References * Kapahamakan Brilyante Ng Diwa.jpg|Reference of Image: Episode 46 Gallery BND.jpg|The Brilyante's Magic Devas Circle. Videos Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Encantadia